myroidfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Type/Yandere/@comment-66.195.12.213-20150412033126
Entered four different reactions. Computer crashed inbetween EACH ONE. Someone with a decent computer, please add this reactions to the list. Do you want to eat out - (HighFavorability) Ha ha ha, I'm so happy. - Eat a chocolate sunday together- "Can we switch spoons while we eat?" (++) '''' - too shy - "Ha ha ha, you don't understand how good it is... I ordered three more, is that okay?" (started hatting you a bit...?) Electric Town- (HighFavorabiliy) Anywhere is ok, as long as I'm with you -PC Shop - "If I break, buy something parts and fix me, please." (condition got worse) Big Park- (High) Anywhere is ok, as long as I'm with you - Rest on beach - "It's quiet. It's like all this whole park is our garden." (extreamly happy) """"""""""""""""" - Something in Pond - "It doesn't matter because the lake is just a decoration for us, right?" (hating you a bit) amusement park - (high) Anywhere is ok, as long as I'm with you - roller coasters awesome- "My heart is racing! Here, feel it!" (kind of impressed) Internet great, but library- (high) Anywhere is ok, as long as I'm with you - keep quiet - "Got it. But you're going to have to use your mouth to shut mine." (condition got really good) """""""""""""" - silence uncomfortable - "I don't mind, because I can hear the sound of your heart." (extreamly happy) Movies are awesome- (high) Anywhere is ok, as long as I'm with you - finding Nemo - "It wasn't that interesting, but I'll like anymovie you like." (left with a bad impression. condition got worse) Fishing- (high) Anywhere is ok, as long as I'm with you - That was a good catch! - "When we get home, I'm going to take out the little bones, so eat it all, okay?" (condition got really good) Amusment park - (High) Anywhere is ok, as long as I'm with you - Take the Farris wheel - "No one is going to enter this space until we get off. You can't run away, can you? Nickname..." (extreamly happy, condition got better) Ramen - (High) Anywhere is ok, as long as I'm with you - Eat Ramen - ""I'm happy that I found one more thing that you like." (condition got really good.) Grab a bite- (High) Anywhere is ok, as long as I'm with you - Cheap - "This is so bad. If it wasn't for your smiling face, I'd just destroy this place." (condition got worse) """""""""""""""" - Fancy - "Paying 100 Moen for this food? I'd rather cook for you myself... You'd prefer that, right? Jay? (condition got worse, 100M used) Play a game- (High) Anywhere is ok, as long as I'm with you - 'dance dance' - "I'm sweating. What costume change would you like when we get home?" (extreamly happy) """"""""""""""""" 'Moe training' - "Nickname & Myroid compatibility score was 100%. Hahaha...This game is amazing, isn't it? It's like it understands our love." Chinatown- (High) Anywhere is ok, as long as I'm with you - get nikuman - "Let me eat the part you already bit." (extreamly happy, condition got better) Shrine- (High) Anywhere is ok, as long as I'm with you - Happyness- "My happiness is for you to love me, so don't ever hate me, okay? If you do ever come to hate me, I will destroy you." (kind of impressed, 10M used) Tennis - (High) Anywhere is ok, as long as I'm with you - Play tennis - "Instead of a tennis match, let's have a match to see which one of use loves the other more." (a bit shocked) Zoo - (High) Anywhere is ok, as long as I'm with you - Elephant - "Even such a big animal stops moving when it's broken, right?" (bad impression, condition got worse) """""""""""""""" - hawk - "I have to prepare a bird cage in case you learn to fly. A really strong one. A one which would be impossible to escape from." (kind of impressed, condition got better) (Does anyone have a guide to what "extreamly happy" or "kinda impressed" mean in terms of numbers?)